Wrecking Ball
by FringieDemigod
Summary: Skye discovers herself pregnant with Ward's child. As they start to live together, they discover more and more of each other's secrets. Will they make it to the end? Or will they just fall apart? Set after 1x05.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – I Knew You Were Trouble**

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

_Till you put me down oh _

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

"Regan Leonard Fitz!" Simmons screamed at the top of her lungs. The nine-year-old sped through the rows of shelves, each holding dozens of different chemicals as his mother desperately chased after him, securing everything he toppled on his way. Giggling wildly, he took a sharp left and ran out of the room, bumping into no other than Agent Ward. "Sorry!" Regan squeaked. The brown-haired boy looked up and his eyes widened in fright; his godfather's eyes were completely black. Screaming, he ran the way he came and buried his face into his mom.

"What is it?" Simmons asked. "U-uncle W-ward is a demon!" Shouted Regan.

Simmons looked at Ward, whose eyes were back to normal, and he shrugged. Rolling her eyes and mouthing a "thanks" to the weapon specialist, Simmons ushered Regan out of the room. Ward followed a while later, watching as Jewell fixed one of her father's bots. Fitz, as usual, was beside and monitoring her every move, but Jewell didn't need any help; she was a tech genius herself. Sudden yelling drew Ward's immediate attention and he ran down the stairs. Coulson's boys, Justin and Jared, were fighting with each other. Despite being in their late twenties, they still fought just for fun. Ward watched silently as the twenty-eight-year-olds block off each other's punches and send blows into each other's stomachs. They didn't take notice of Ward until he intentionally coughed. The boys gave Ward a small wave before returning to their sparring. A strong push on Ward's back made him stumble but smile. Spinning around, he grabbed the "culprit" and started tickling her. "Daddy, stop!" Laughed the eight-year-old. Ward did just as told, hoisting the little brunette up.

"Did you finish hacking the CIA already?"

Azura gave her father a solid nod.

"Really? I was only away for two minutes!"

They headed into the meeting room where Skye was typing away on the computer, monitoring the downloading files.

"Hey, babe." Ward dropped his daughter and hugged his wife from behind. "Somebody told me it's not professional to flirt at work like three minutes ago." Skye said, still concentrated on her work. "Aww, you're not angry, are you?" Ward murmured into Skye's neck and the hacker turned her head. "No." Sharing a brief kiss and earning an unnecessarily prolonged "eww" from Azura, the couple smiled at stared at each other until Skye spoke. "Did you get the SSD I told you to get from Fitz?"

Ward opened his mouth and nothing came out. "Forgot again, didn't you?" Skye said with a singsong voice. Ward huffed and ran out of the room. Skye laughed and shook her head. Getting back to her work, she started to recall how this amazing relationship started. It all started nine years ago, in the middle of a chilly November day…

She rarely regrets anything she does. But this time, it's different. Tears escaped the brim of her eyes as she stared idly at the little pink cross. Her fist came in contact with the bathroom wall as she started to sob, her anger and desperation dissolving into salty tears. She had her whole future planned out in front of her: assist SHIELD and vanquish the Rising Tide, then quit her SHIELD job and go live somewhere quiet. She craved freedom, but this _thing_ in her stomach snatched the chance away from her. She hated Ward. Hated him!

She gathered the fragments of herself and dragged her tired legs out of the bathroom. "Everything okay, Skye?" Simmons asked as Skye passed by the lab with a glum face. "No." Answering curtly, Skye slid the door of her room close. Simmons frowned and carried on until Fitz and Ward barged in with Fitz saying something like "I'm not your psychologist, I'm just a tech person!"

"What's going on, boys?" Said Simmons idly. Mixed words of "he", "Skye", "sex", "me", "not my business", "pregnant", "damn" and "Coulson is going to kill me" were the replies Simmons received. "O…kay…" Murmured the biochemist, returning again to the microscope.

Fitz threw his arms into the air and groaned, grabbing a tool and hammered on a small gadget. "Fitz, you'll kill that thing." Simmons said, examining the cell under the lens. She tore away from the organism and went to Fitz, her hand sliding automatically onto her very much swollen stomach. Simmons was eight months pregnant but her stomach looked bigger than usual. Whose wouldn't if they were having twins? She grabbed his hand and made him put down the tool. "Stop, it's enough. What is it?" Simmons asked.

"Ward said he might have knocked Skye up and he came to me for suggestions! I mean, how would I even know?!"

"… You did knock me up, Fitz."

"Oh."

"You are what?" Coulson asked calmly. "Pregnant." Muttered Skye.

"Are you sure?"  
"I used five pregnancy tests!"

"Okay, calm down… How far along are you?"

"Uh… Three weeks to a month, I guess." Skye cringed. Will Coulson fire her?

"I'll give you a few days' rest, you can return whenever you like." Coulson's offer shocked Skye. "Th-thanks." Said the brunette.

"You know, Skye, I am a father after all." Skye stopped at the doorway. Coulson pulled out a photograph from his wallet and showed it to Skye. In the slightly browning and foggy picture were two boys. One had very dark brown hair with hazel eyes and the other had light brown hair and blue eyes. "The one with the hazel eyes is Justin and the other's Jared." Explained Coulson.

"Who's their mom?"

"Maria Hill."

"Wait, the second-in-command of the guy with the eye patch who yelled at you the other day?"

Coulson's cheeks flushed red. "Yes."

"Oh wow… How does it feel like? Being a parent?"

"I can't put it in words, but all I can say is that… You'll be shocked."

Skye made a sound somewhere between a snort and a huff. "Not so sure if Ward's the daddy to this."

"Ward? He did that?"

"Yes-"

"I'm sorry, Coulson, but I need to talk with Skye." Ward's appearance startled both people in the room. Coulson gave Skye a gentle shove and the hacker reluctantly followed Ward to their usual "chatting space": Skye's van.

"Look, I'm-"

"Sorry?" Skye said through gritted teeth. "Do you know what's laid out before me? Do you know what dream I had? DO YOU?!" Skye's palm came in contact with Ward's cheek. The agent placed a hand to the place where it really hurt and hissed.

"I never would have thought that you'd be my boyfriend in the first place anyway." Skye threw the door open and stomped into the lab. Ward sighed as he watched Skye encounter Simmons and break down into tears, sobbing into the biochemist's shoulder. Fitz came in later and placed a soothing hand on Skye's back. The young technician looked at Ward through the glass and shook his head slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – You're Not Sorry**

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can say that you are sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh…_

"Oh my God!" The statement ended with a scream as Fitz cringed for the fifth time in the past ten seconds. Simmons panted loudly while the SHIELD medical team tried in their best efforts to stop her bleeding and get the twins out.

The excruciating screaming made Skye squint her eyes. Fuck Ward. She's going to experience this soon because of him. She still wasn't sure if she should accept Ward's offer of moving in with him. For the baby's sake, thought Skye. For the baby's sake.

"Congratulations, Ms Simmons! You have two healthy babies!" The nurse gently placed the boy on Simmons' chest while the girl was handed to Fitz. Even from outside the medical ward, Skye would see the proud faces of the new parents. They had tears in their eyes and the mixed expression of joy and bewilderment on Fitz's face was overwhelming. If only she could experience this feeling.

Ward reached for Skye's suitcase. "Let me-"

"Just because I'm having your goddamn child doesn't mean I can't carry my own stuff." Hissed Skye. She stumbled into the apartment and threw her suitcase on the floor.

"I'm really sorry, Skye. I hope this makes up to you." Ward murmured. The girl stood upright and turned around, shocking Ward with a kiss on the lips. Things heated up faster than expected as they undressed each other in the quickest speed possible.

Hours later, the couple was lying in bed naked, panting and exhausted. "Thank you," Skye said between pants, "for letting me stay." Ward gave her a smile in return. "It's… Ethical." Ward said. "Besides, I… I can't bare the thought of you raising it without someone else."

Skye smiled too. "You won't leave me alone tomorrow morning, will you?"

"No."

Skye pulled the covers over her naked body and fell asleep soon.

She woke up feeling nauseous. Her whole body ached and she only realized that she was naked when the cold December wind caressed her skin. Climbing up slowly, she started to recall last night and groaned. Running to the toilet, which took her at least fifteen seconds to find, Skye emptied the contents of her stomach into the sink, coughing afterwards. Where the hell is Ward? He cared a lot last night and now he's gone?!

"Ward?" Skye's feeble cry was broken off by another round of violent vomiting. She should have known. She was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Frustrated walking out from the toilet, Skye went to shut the window where the chilly wind had come from, then proceeded to gather her clothes.

"You big LIAR!" Ward jumped up as Skye stomped onto the Bus. Fitz scampered into Simmons and the biochemist sighed, dragging her husband into the lab.

"Listen, Skye, I can explain!" Ward said, but Skye got even angrier, grabbing a gun that was (weirdly and conveniently) in reach. Aiming the weapon at Ward, Skye managed with a shaky voice, "don't think I don't know what you're thinking, you asshole!"

"Skye, it's not what you think!" Ward howled, his voice echoing in the large space. The gun in Skye's hands was shaking so horribly that Ward would most probably not be shot if she pulls he trigger. By now, Skye's anger had dissolved into tears. The hacker was sobbing as her finger tightened on the trigger.

"Rookie, put the gun down." Ward said calmly, moving closer to Skye very _very_ slowly.

"One more step and I'll shoot!" Skye screamed.

"You have no idea!" Something in Ward snapped and he yelled back. "You have no idea how it feels like to kill someone and trust me, you don't want to try it!"

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you!" Skye started backing away from Ward now, careful not to touch Lola. The situation continued until Skye was completely out of places to run. Slowly and steadily, Ward reached for Skye's trembling hands and gently pried the gun out, dropping it to the ground. At that very sound, Skye started to scream and bawl. Her clenched up fist aimed for Ward's head, but the weapon specialist caught the punch. Pulling her hand away, Skye turned on her heels and ran, leaving Ward alone in his thoughts and regrets.

That little pink cross. He just knew it. Out of all the things in like that he would regret, he'd know that this would be the biggest even he would be sorry about. So says his human side. His sinister yet natural instinct was whispering to him, non-stop, that he was doing the right thing. It never came to Ward, why he would have kept his other half, but as much as he wanted to get rid of it, he loved it. His demonic side gave him that curious rush of adrenaline every time he does something bad, and it felt amazing.

Clearing his head by shaking it, Ward started to ponder for the people he could go to. Fitz and Simmons were the first who came to mind.

Skye sat along, her knees to her chest inside the black SUV again. "Skye?" She heard someone knocking on the window and her guess was right. Ward slipped into the SUV and sat beside her. "Are you… okay?" He asked carefully.

"Stay away from me, you lair."

"Come on, Skye. I- That was a week ago."

"So?"

"So… I'm sorry. I meant every word I said to you."

"…"

The silence started until Skye made tiny sobbing noises. "Then why did you leave? That morning? You promised me, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Skye. Coulson called that morning, said he needed help with a couple of new weapons SHIELD sent. I didn't have enough time to leave a note. I am really sorry, Skye. Please forgive me."

"I… I suppose it's just a misunderstanding, then?"

"Yes. But there's one more thing."

"What?"

"My… my grandfather is half human half demon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Demons**

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide…_

"Are… Are you serious?" Skye furrowed her eyebrows and huffed out a chuckle.

"Yeah. He… He used to be frienemies with SHIELD." Ward said. Skye nodded very slowly.

"Charlotte." She said. Ward turned to look at her. "My real name is Charlotte."

"Charlotte… It's a beautiful name." Said Ward. Skye smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks…" Skye felt blood rushing to her cheeks and she bit her tongue, unbeknownst to Ward, to hide the blush.

"Are you blushing, Rookie?"

"N-no…" Skye muttered. Ward chuckled and continued his story.

"I was young, about seven or so," started Ward. "My brothers were sparring in the backyard and I was all alone upstairs in my room, reading comics or something."

"And?"

"And my mom came in, asking me why I didn't go join my brothers. I said I didn't like fighting with them, but she insisted that I get some exercise. She forced me down to the backyard and my brothers came at me at once. I was sort of curled up like a little ball and this feeling of… Of mixed fear and hatred started to take over. I endure them for long enough until something happened.

"My vision went a shade of red all of a sudden and I felt power run through me. I stood up eventually and my brothers were no match to my sudden surge of power. They were kind of thrown back and they ran back into the house. I was afraid then, afraid that I've become some kind of monster, so I ran to the park near my house and I peered into the lake. I still have that image in my brain even now, Skye."

"What was it?"

"My eyes were completely black. I looked so furious and frightened I was like a… A beast."

Ward could see tears swimming in Skye's eyes when he stopped.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Skye whispered.

"It's okay." Ward wiped away the stray tear on Skye's cheek. "You wanna keep listening?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. After that incident, I started to question my mother. Where I got this power, how I got this power… On my fifteenth birthday she told me that my great-grandfather, Nightmare, was a Demon."

"I thought those things don't exist!" Gasped Skye, moving away from Ward. The sorrow in Ward's eyes made Skye tear up again and she moved back. "I'm sorry."

Ward sighed before continuing. "I, out of the three of us, was the only one who inherited this power. I was afraid that I would hurt somebody because I couldn't control it. I was very quiet at school so the bullies all picked on me and everyone laughed at me. During my junior year I went Demon in the middle of the class because I heard my crush talking to someone else that I was a freak." He paused and gulped. "They were frightened. I could remember every classmate freaking out and screaming and yelling. It was horrible. I ran out of the classroom and I went home, packed all my stuff and I left. I didn't know where I was going until SHIELD found me one day, fighting off a couple of street bullies for some girl. They took me in and gave me a new life, but still they never knew about my powers. Not even now. I'm taking a guess that, if no one's listening to us, you're the only one."

A mixture of multiple emotions stomped through Skye's heart. She wasn't sure want to say or what to do, so she simply but her lip and leaned onto Ward's shoulder. For all this time she had been so mean to him, and yet she was judging him by the cover.

Ward broke the silence a couple of minutes later.

"What's your story?"

"…I grew up in an orphanage." Skye's voice was a little shaky but still, she continued. "The name was St. Agnes. The teachers were very nice to me because I was smart, so I thought, why can't I have a normal family? I kept going to foster homes and back because, you know me, I wasn't quite a good fit. I first touched a keyboard when I was five and I was addicted since. Anything about computers drew my attention. I got older and the teachers at the orphanage sent me to a normal high school. I studied technology and until I graduated from college, I had a normal life.

"Year four at college, I met Miles. It was… It was love at first sight. I mean, he was in my class the whole time, but we didn't notice each other until him and I started chatting at the graduation prom. Or more like last minute meeting at the nearby pub. He taught me how to hack computers and other stuff that I know. I think I founded the Rising Tide about then. We stayed together for about two years and we parted ways because I wanted to head to SHIELD's HQ to find out about my family. Miles didn't know that and we don't see each other as often as before.

"Soon, I had enough money and I bought myself a van. Hacking SHIELD's files was when I found out about superheroes. I literally witnessed the New York thing and I got so into the hero thing that I started to help superheroes get away from SHIELD. I thought of SHIELD as a… a prison for powers, you know. That's… About when you guys found me." Skye finished.

"I see… You founded the Rising Tide?"

"Yeah… I thought it was a cool name."

"It is."

Skye smiled genuinely. "Well, now that I know you're… Not always who you are… I guess I'm sorry." Skye stuttered.

"I'm sorry too. I don't mean for any of this to happen-" Skye broke him off with a kiss.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - My Happy Ending**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending…._

The black SUV pulled up next to an apartment building in Austin, Texas. Skye stepped out, bringing her jacket along with her and getting in it in hopes that it would hide her showing stomach. Fitz and Simmons stayed behind in the SUV with the British biochemist feeding her twins. May sat quietly on the driver's seat and watched as the brunette entered the building.

She rang the bell twice and waited. She wondered how much he had changed or if he had gotten a new pet or something, but her heart quickly sank when the door opened.

"Skye?" Miles was half naked and a girl about his age was peeking, her bare body covered up by one of Miles' T-shirts. Skye couldn't believe her eyes; her boyfriend was cheating on her. Her thoughts took a weird turn, reminding her that she had a brief relationship with Ward too, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "Asshole." Skye hissed. The girl behind Miles pushed the man out of her way and confronted Skye. "So what?" The girl barked at her. "He's my boyfriend now. Get lost, bitch."

Skye's anger tempted her to punch the girl, but she fought her anger and said, "As you like. I don't need that shitty cheater anymore." The hacker was about to turn around when the girl hit her over the ear, the blunt force throwing Skye off her balance and to the ground. The brunette landed stomach-first onto the floor, her hands flying to her belly. "Bitch!" Skye yelled, standing up and punching the girl square in the face.

"Whoa!" Miles pulled the girl away from Skye. "What the hell are you doing, Skye?" Miles took notice of Skye's hand, which were placed protectively over her stomach. "Are… are you pregnant?" Miles furrowed his brows. Skye didn't answer. She was furious. Despite the fact that she stilled hated Ward a little, she would do almost anything for the little soul inside. The attitude was changed when Skye was telling Ward about her past, and it occurred to her that she didn't want the baby to grow up like her. Most importantly, she was going to let it live.

"Skye!" The familiar Scottish accent drew Skye's attention and she ran to Fitz. "Skye! We were so worried! What are you doing?"

"Yeah, run along with your baby daddy, slut!" The girl laughed. "What did you say?" Fitz let go of Skye and walked in front of the girl.

"What? Angry, Scotty!"

"You have no right to disgrace the Star Trek character or my ancestors!" Fitz yelled.

"Leo!" Simmons rushed into the scene, pulling her husband back. "How many times have I told you not to put Star Trek in front of everything?!"

"Your sister?" The girl piped up.

"His wife." Hissed Simmons.

Miles and the girl were in complete shock, their mouths hanging open.

"Now if you're done with insulting my friend and husband, I have my twins to get to." Simmons dragged Fitz and Skye along with her.

* * *

"Grant?" Skye locked the door behind her and looked for the man. She got more comfortable with calling him "Grant" but she still called him "Ward" at work. The man replied from the kitchen. "Hey, Rookie."

"C-can I talk with you for a second?" Skye licked her dry lips nervously. Ward's shoulders sagged and he turned the stove off, taking off his mitts.

"Is everything okay?" Ward was almost cut off seeing Skye at the door. Her eyeliners were washed down to her face by her tears and she looked like a complete mess. Scratched that, she was a complete mess.

"Miles cheated on me." Skye managed to whisper. Rushing to him, her arms encircled his neck and she cried loudly. Ward signed and brushed her back gently. Skye's yells and screams continued until she managed to calm down. The couple rested on the bed and Ward was whispering calming words to her. Skye slowly leaned into Ward's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

A ring of the bell at the door interrupted their brief moment. Ward tensed and grabbed his gun from his drawer, hiding the weapon in his belt. Reaching for the knob, Ward carefully opened the door. "Daddy!" The young boy at the door had Ward's brown hair, but his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Skye got up hearing the address and her brows crossed. Ward was hugging the little boy.

"Grant Terrence Ward," Skye hissed, "you mind explaining this to me?"

"Is this my new mom, Daddy?" The little boy, ignorant of Skye's anger, escaped from Ward's arms and pounced up and down with his finger pointed at Skye. Skye's heart melted a little but her anger resumed quickly.

"Speak, Ward." Skye pinned the man to the bed, her knee against his crouch. "You don't want this to be the last kid you'd ever have." She gestured at her stomach. The little boy didn't know what was about to happen to his father as he clicked away on his game-boy.

"Let me go and I'll talk." Ward calmly replied. Skye's knee nudged forward. "Okay! His name is Ryan, he's my son from a previous marriage!" Skye huffed, letting go of his collar. The man's hands flew to his crouch and he made soft whining sounds.

"Hi, Ryan." Skye knelt down slowly beside the little boy. "Hello." He answered, his eyes still glued to the screen of the little device.

"So… How old are you?"

"Five. I just turned five a month ago."

"And you came alone?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Isn't there someone to look out for you?"

"Mommy passed away last year so my Uncle Arnold takes care of me but he sent me away because he was busy. It's just a state away anyway."

"Oh…" Skye started to wonder if Ryan knew about SHIELD, but she waved the thought away._He's just a five-year-old…_


End file.
